


The BBC Love Triangle

by killthebeast



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthebeast/pseuds/killthebeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven loves Matt and Ben, but will they ever feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out To The Pub

Steven pulled out his phone, he had been missing Benedict and Matt ever since they went on break with the filming of the Hobbit and when Matt to Australia to go see (shag) Alex. He looked fondly at his background on his phone, a picture of the three of them on a night out to the pub on a night off. He remembered how plastered Ben was and Martin was all pouty because he had to drive him home and leave the festivities. He also recalled how attractive Matt was that night, he remembered how strapping he looked in his loose white dress shirt and his brown trousers, and the braces he wore loosely off his shoulders. They had all laughed at how he forgot to change out of his Doctor wardrobe as he hurried out to meet them. He laughed too, and said that he hadn’t forgot because he wanted to look sharp and cool with his fedora tilted down making him look so very mysterious. Benedict was being his typical crazy off-screen self and decided he would dress up so very fancy, mainly the fact was that he dressed up as Alex Kingston herself, curly wig and all. Steven had to stop thinking about how attractive Benedict was when he dressed up like a women, he couldn’t let them all see how hard on he was.

Benedict had asked Martin to come along, much to Steven’s displeasure. He had wanted to be alone with Matt and Ben so that he could flaunt his sex appeal. Martin could be such a cock-block sometimes. It’s not that Steven didn’t like Martin, they were actually jolly pals, but Steven didn’t want his dates shorter than him, he did admit that Martin did have a smolder about him but not in a way that made Steven tighten his trousers. At least Matt didn’t invite Jenna along, he wanted a night with the boys, and only the boys. He looked at the table of attractive men and Martin and sighed, he needed another pint.

“Hey Martin? Could you grab me another pint?” he called across the table.

“Sure.”

As Martin got up Steven pulled out his phone and turned on the camera,

“Well boys shall we mark the occasion?” He said aloud.

“But what about Marty?” Benedict said practically falling out of his seat in a fit of insobriety, he always was a light weight.

“Oh it’s okay Benny! We’ll take more later!” said Matt as he pulled Benedict by the shoulder into the frame of the camera phone’s screen.

“Smile gents!” Steve said as Benedict smiled like a psycho in the edge of the shot, Matt pouted from under the fedora’s rim, and Steven gazed at them both dramatically, he knew they would never know how much he loved and wanted them both. Together. Even after the photo was taken he continued to stare at them as they went back to their pints. He watched as Ben fell off his seat and Matt laughed and went to go help him up. And now he understood what the Tumblr folk meant, CumberSmith was meant to be, they were his OTP, and he shipped them so hard, he would go down with this ship, it was the bloody Titanic. But sometimes he wished it could be CumberSmithFfat, it would be perfect. And then Martin came back.

“Hey Ben! You okay?” He asked putting the drinks down, as he rushed over to Ben’s side.

“No you silly hedgehog!” he laughed, “I need a doctor! Will you be my doctor John?” and with that Benedict reached up and kissed Martin and pulled him onto his lap where they continued to snog. Matt started laughing and clapping at the new development of the two men.

Steven stood up and slammed his fist onto the table and yelled,

“Not my baby!”

Martin and Benedict broke apart and stared at Steven still intertwined, Matt jumped so violently that his glorious fedora fell off.

“ You like Martin!?!?!” Matt said eyes wide, “I thought we had something special?!?!?!”

“And what about, you know that night, that uh, I don’t even remember.” stuttered Benedict.

“What the fuck Ben, what about us?” Martin said jumping off Benedict’s lap, grabbed his coat and ran off into the abyss-like streets of London.

“Martin!” Benedict said as he tried to go after him and only ending up as heap on the floor.

Matt went over to help him up, Ben was out cold.

“How we gonna get him home?” Matt asked.

Steven looked at him sadly and shrugged and with that Martin walked back in,

“I forgot I’m the designated driver.” He said shyly.

“Way to go Martin, break his heart and then leave him here drunk! You’re the designated driver, get it together!” He said throwing his hands in the air.

“Shut the fuck up.” Martin yelled back.

Matt stood up leaving Benedict looking dead on the pub floor, he stood in between Moffat and Freeman, and put his arms out,

“Ladies calm down, we have to get Ben home and then we can take off or earrings and cat fight it out later kay!” he said with a wink.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Ben return from Down Under and Hobbitville

Steven put his phone down and hailed a taxi.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked.

"Heathrow please."

It wasn't a far ride from London, but the afternoon traffic was rubbish. Steven allowed himself to daydream about Benedict's beautiful body and Matt's sexy hair. He thought of luscious pale lips and tongues dancing together in perfect harmony. Skin on skin as bodies pressed together in a warm embrace. Legs intertwined while still managing to fit together perfectly. It was getting him pretty hot. He had to open the window and think about raw potatoes to calm himself down for the the rest of the cab ride.

As the cab was nearing the airport, it dawned upon Steven that he had brought no money. He waited for the cab to come to a stop in the bumper-to-bumper traffic and decided to tuck and roll. Right down the hill. Into the mud. Shit.

The cabbie yelled profanities as Steven made a run for it. He had seen a cop a couple kilometres back and didn't want to chance getting caught. He wondered what the punishment would be for such a horrible crime. No matter, he was fast enough to get to the airport before anyone could catch up to him. He believed it was his great athletic abilities that allowed him to make his daring escape. Perhaps, it also had something to do with the fact that nobody was fucking following him.

He waltzed into the airport with his mud covered blazer. So much for looking dapper for his boys. He hadn't seen them since that glorious night at the pub. He had planned on impressing them with his new haircut and sweet style.

He watched as Ben and Matt strutted their stuff out of the baggage claim and into the arrivals. Behind them was the one and only Martin Freeman, struggling to keep up with the tall, handsome devils.

"Steven!" Ben and Matt exclaimed simultaneously. They ran over to him and embraced; a magical moment for all involved. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Martin cleared his throat loudly and the men separated. What a whore.

"Is Mark not here today?" Martin asked. He was such a little bitch sometimes. He knew that Mark and Steven had broken up recently. Wounds were still open for both parties.

"Um, no. He's got the flu." Steven lied. Little did the boys know that Steven had texted Mark, claiming that there was a delay with the plane and the flight would arrive in three hours.

"Oh, shame... How come you've got mud all over you?" 

Godammit. Who does he think he is, Sherlock Bloody Holmes. "Well I actually just rescued a puppy from drowning"

"Awwwww! That's so cute! You're a hero Steve!" Matt coed. 

Take that Martin! Steven loved it when Matt called him cute nicknames.

The men all took an airport limo back to London. The ride was filled with tales of the Shire and the beautiful Alex Kingston getting so drunk that she attempted to mount and ride a kangaroo. The kangaroo obviously was having none of her shit and roundhouse kicked her in the face. But being the Goddess she is, Kingston miraculously survived without so much of a scrape in her perfect complexion.

Ben and Martin were the first to be dropped off at their shared flat. Martin was such a lucky bastard. That left Matt and Steven alone in the limo. Matt pulled out some champagne that he got from the duty-free and poured them some glasses. After those glasses, they proceeded to have a few more. And a few more.

Matt leaned over and whispered in Steven's ear, "You're no Kingston, but I can make you feel like a king."

There was that familiar tightening in Steven's trousers. Oh boy, this was going to be good. "Go on..."

Matt then grabbed Steven's face and proceeded to snog him like no man has ever been snogged before. It was the most sensational feeling that Steven had ever felt in his entire life. This must be what love feels like. Before this moment, he had agreed with the common belief that he in fact, had no heart and therefore could not feel this enigma that we so tenderly call love.

They snogged for what felt like hours, but was really only about two minuets. The men broke apart as the limo rolled to a stop at the curb of Steven's flat. "Goodnight Matt," Steven sighed.

"Goodnight Steve." Matt said with a wink.


End file.
